Champagne
by Mishka of the Maroons
Summary: A dinner between friends and a drink concludes into a night of revelations about a love they've denied for so long.. C&J pairing...
1. Champagne: Tinged with Heat

**Champagne**

_Co-written by my friend Lizzie... who had been my over-all editor, by the way... Thank you very much, Liz! I DO know how much you like CJ, too! Lots-a-Luv!_**  
**

_Disclaimer: I do no own the PD's. Since this is the movie were talking about, this belongs to Disney..._

* * *

**Champagne: Tinged with Heat**

Exiting from such a long parliament meeting, Clarisse walked timidly back to her office, Charlotte, her assistant, close on her heels. It had been quite a busy day - if 'busy' wasn't even an understatement. All she needed now was a cup of tea and perhaps… perhaps she needed somebody, too. Ever since the successive loss of her husband and youngest son, Clarisse had been forced to take upon herself, the role of queen to Genovia. It had been hard, to say the least, of adjusting into the hectic schedule. But, she thought to herself, now is not the time to think about such matters.

After Clarisse had had her tea, she signed a few more papers before retreating to her rooms to finally rest and call it a day. Just as she walked out of the door, she accidentally bumped into Joseph. Because she wasn't able to eat lunch due to the meeting, she felt dizzy and tried to hold on to something… that currently was Joseph.

"Clarisse!" He exclaimed while he held her close and keeping a firm grip as he helped her regain her equilibrium. He noticed her pale features and remembered he hadn't seen her eat lunch that day. Clarisse staggered for a while before finally gaining back her control.

"Thank you, Joseph." A weak smile graced her lips. "And I'm sorry for bumping into you." Joseph, however, wasn't smiling. He was much too concerned for her health.

"Have you eaten anything today, your Majesty?" Joseph couldn't resist the urge to ask his sovereign.

"Well, no, but I did have a meeting with Parliament." She should be going to her rooms by now and probably lull herself to an early sleep, but still she found herself answering to his questions and not wanting to leave. Joseph then checked his watch.

"Your Majesty, It's almost 6 o'clock in the evening. I am well aware that you may be tired after a long day, but you haven't eaten anything since this morning, Clarisse." At the mention of her name, Clarisse could clearly see the concern now very much evident in his features.

"I'm fine, really, Joseph." She hoped Joseph didn't notice, but she was practically melting when Joseph grabbed her hand.

"If you'll permit me, Clarisse, I'll bring you to the kitchen, and find us something to eat before you retreat to your rooms… Please?" He didn't exactly know how to, but Joseph tried to ask her with puppy-dog eyes. Clarisse sighed and smiled at him, barely suppressing some giggles as she looked at him.

"Oh, very well," she answered, a hint of laughter shook her voice. Joseph offered his arm and Clarisse took it. Together they walked towards the kitchen.

Once inside, Clarisse was surprised to find the table already set. There, before her, was a romantic candle-lit dinner, which only Joseph could have prepared.

Noticing her mildly surprised expression Joseph spoke up. "I had planned a relaxing dinner under the stars but due to the unexpected shower this afternoon, I'm afraid this will have to do," he said, leading her to her seat and helping her to it.

Clarisse smiled at his actions. "And what, may I ask, is the reason for this fairly romantic setting?"

"I thought you might want to relax, with all that has happened today." Joseph replied, taking a seat across her.

Clarisse sighed contentedly and smiled gratefully at Joseph. "Thank you so much for everything, Joseph. You keep me sane on days like this." She touched Joseph's hand caressingly and he smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Clarisse, as always…" He looked briefly at her hand which was still gently on top of his, and looked back at her. Melting by the way he looked at her, Clarisse drew her hand back, hopefully wishing that her cheeks wouldn't betray her.

"Um… shall we start eating? I feel I'm rather hungry," she stated uneasily.

"Of course…" was his only answer before tearing his eyes away from the unmistakable beauty blossoming right before his eyes.

Half and hour later, they found themselves chatting gaily with one another. Clarisse, in spite of her exhaustion, enjoyed it very much. She didn't realize that time was flying by already.

They had finished eating their supper when Joseph, out of the blue, decided to open a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne, Clarisse?" Joseph asked and Clarisse nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you," she replied as Joseph poured the golden liquid into her glass.

The two of them continued talking animatedly with each other, not knowing that they were consuming more champagne with every passing minute. A few hours later, however, Clarisse felt light-headed and a little bit giddy. Joseph, on the other hand, was still fighting the effects of the many glasses of Champagne they had, but he didn't know that as he was resisting the giddiness, a new feeling was very slowly taking over him… desire.

After a while, Clarisse gave a small hiccup and Joseph knew that it must be the champagne finally working up. Suddenly, the antique wall clock chimed eleven and the queen gave a sudden jolt of surprise.

"Oh my! I hadn't noticed it was already very late," she said, glancing at her wrist watch as well.

"It's late dear, but not very late." Joseph replied and Clarisse thought she heard a little seduction in his voice when he said it.

'_It must be the champagne… have I really drunk that much?'_ she thought to herself, but to Joseph, she said, "Thank you very much for the dinner, Joseph, I really did enjoy it," she paused before finally gaining her courage, "and, um… especially because you were such good company." She ended her sentence with a shy smile, feeling like an errant schoolgirl again.

Joseph caught the small pause, and unfortunately took it the wrong way. He felt slightly disappointed, thinking once again that duty was still her first priority, especially when it comes to affairs of the heart.

Feeling hot because of the champagne she drank, Clarisse hiccuped once more and giggled. "I think I should go to my chambers, now, Joseph. I'm already feeling a little light-headed." Clarisse suggested, but not at all wanting to leave him. Joseph sighed inwardly before he made a decision.

"Of course. I'll escort you to your rooms… your Majesty." He firmly said, slightly angry at the thought that she never did anything for the two of them, even when he knew it was tearing her apart. Unconsciously, he had erected an unwanted barrier to his soul. Clarisse, although a bit giddy, noticed his changed of voice, and his use of 'Your Majesty' once again. She was quite surprised because she had hoped he'd stop calling her that when they're alone, especially in moments like this. She had high hopes that there might be something in store for both of them once the only heir of the Genovian throne will accept to be their princess, and eventually become queen. But since, they haven't communicated with her yet, she had decided to wait, but now this…

Clarisse looked away from him as a lone tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away as Joseph cleared the table before he helped her out of her seat. After which, he let go of her hand and motioned for her to go ahead of him. She looked at him, her blue eyes clouded with confusion, for a short while before walking ahead in silence.

Joseph saw the confusion in her sapphire blue eyes and the hurt disappointment that followed, and felt a pang of guilt. The barrier that had been erected a while ago collapsed on his feet. He shouldn't have acted so harshly towards her, he knew. So, as he watched Clarisse wobble in her steps, he couldn't help but steady her as she walked. He held her close, but not too close, to guide her as well.

A faint blush was creeping to Clarisse's cheeks as Joseph held her hand in his own and the other rested on the small of her back. Joseph couldn't tell, though, if it was because of the many glasses of champagne she drank or because of their close proximity.

Suddenly, a door opened with a loud bang and a rather flustered maid ran down the corridor the other way. Still, that didn't stop the door from swinging back, about to hit Clarisse. Joseph hurriedly stepped forward, taking the blow for the woman in his arms.

Joseph stood facing Clarisse when the polished oakwood door hit the back of his head, making him bow down his head. Clarisse, startled by the sudden movement, stumbled forward, closing what little distance they had between them. Her lips met his in an accidental kiss and both felt raging waves of reawakened desire course through their bodies.

Luckily, there were no guards stationed along the corridors like they used to before. So no one was there to see the intimate, well, actually, more than intimate exchange between the Queen and her Head of Security.

Clarisse pulled back at the sudden contact but Joseph was surprised to see a sly smile on her lips, and, before he could take in what was happening, Clarisse slowly leaned forward to capture his lips with hers once more. Joseph felt another strong wave of desire course through him and made a super-human effort not to give in to his desires. Clarisse, however, had thrown caution to the wind it seemed.

Joseph froze as he felt Clarisse's hands travel up his chest in an agonizingly small manner, making his heart beat faster with every inch, then link around his neck. As Clarisse's fingers moved to massage the spot where the offending door had hit him, he came to his senses and pulled away from the kiss.

"Clarisse, my dear, I don't think this is the best position for a wandering maid to catch us in," he said shakily, his breathing ragged and heavy.

"Shall we proceed to the proper place, then?" Clarisse replied breathlessly, although a little seductively. A small smile tugged the corners of her mouth as she dragged Joseph by his tie and led them both to the door of her suite, which was just down the hall. Joseph froze, although his feet obeyed the orders of the woman tugging him along, he knew very well what was going to happen.

As the pair reached the door, Clarisse slowly opened one of the double doors. Joseph mentally thanked the night schedule of the guards, which allowed the two lovebirds to sneak into Clarisse's room unnoticed. Luckily, the guards would be back at around midnight, and they would be inside by then, safe from all indiscreet eyes.

As the door opened and revealed the foyer, Clarisse turned and pushed Joseph through the door, a little assertively. She hastily closed the door and moved towards Joseph. She held up her index finger and pushed him into the room with it, swaying her hips seductively while doing so. Joseph took in a sharp intake of breath as he savored her heavenly aroma mixed with the sweetness of the champagne they had shared. She was drunk for heaven's sake! Yet, he still found himself staring into her eyes, swimming in an ocean of the bluest blue that sparkled in the dim moonlight, barely noticing that they were already approaching the couch. Clarisse was pushing him still, his back facing it. They reached it in no time, of course, and Joseph stumbled back as he reached the back of the couch and was soon impulsively reaching out for balance, but then he found Clarisse giggling as he pulled her along. They both fell onto the couch seat, and then slid to the floor.

Joseph gasped as he felt the air leave his lungs when Clarisse landed on top of him. Clarisse's laughter rang out and he smiled, rather amused at her unqueenly actions. However, as they laid there on the floor, Joseph could feel his arousal pressing her hip, and the giddy atmosphere suddenly turned serious, as they found themselves staring at the other and at the other's mouth. Her slightly parted pink lips that felt so soft on his moments ago was incredibly tempting, to say the least. But no, he shoved the thought aside. Really, she was drunk! He couldn't possibly take advantage of the situation just to give in to his needs – both physically and emotionally. So he strained to get up.

"Clarisse, we… both need to get up. I can't –" He was cut short by the finger she used a while ago, on his lips. Before closing their distance, Clarisse saw the surprise in his eyes and she had to smile inwardly. Then, she kissed him… again. Joseph's eyes widened, not with shock, but with pleasure. My god, he really couldn't possibly kiss her back! He really couldn't possibly take advantage of her, not tonight of ALL nights! But why… why did he find himself submitting to the kiss, rolling them over so he was on top of her? Why?

Still as undaunted as she was, Clarisse only giggled and captured his lips once again.

They rolled on the floor, taking turns in dominating the other, their moans and groans simultaneously heard. Waves of heat and desire coursed through their bodies again, as they planted kisses all over the other's mouth and face. Clarisse felt his arousal press against her so she decided to momentarily break the soul-shattering kiss; a plan going on in her head.

"J-Joseph, I think we must continue this… in the more appropriate place, darling," breathlessly, she said.

"Where do you… wish to go, love?" He shivered as he felt her tongue touch his lips, demanding entry, his voice sounding hoarse.

Clarisse murmured something against his lips that he couldn't understand, until she uttered the last word.

"…bed."

Joseph's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. It dawned on him: this was getting more intimate than he had ever imagined. He rolled them over again and this time, he was on top. He pulled back after placing one more kiss on her swollen lips, and helped her to her feet.

As they stood there, gazing at each other, their breaths held and the tension building up between them, the world seemed to stop. Until…

"Eeep!!!" Clarisse let out a small shriek as Joseph swept her off her feet. Joseph chuckled and kissed her, still holding her in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom… After all that has happened, no, he simply couldn't wait anymore.

They approached the door and Clarisse opened it. They went inside, not even bothering to switch on the lights, except from the lamp that was already turned on. Joseph set down Clarisse on the foot of the bed, once again drowning in her sapphire blue eyes. His own eyes shot wide open and heat made its way to his cheeks – and in fact, his whole body – as he witnessed the sight unfolding before him.

Clarisse was slowly taking off her jacket, seductively unbuttoning her blouse and slipping it right off, exposing more beauty than he had ever seen. She then, stood up, unzipped her skirt and letting it fall to the ground.

Joseph's throat ran dry as Clarisse bent down and started to unbuckle his belt, pulling it off his trousers. Then, desire shot through his lower anatomy as Clarisse slowly unbuttoned his shirt, all the while caressing the skin underneath it. She then moved her hands downward and carefully unzipped his trousers, barely noticing his arousal. His trousers slid down, leaving a bedazzled Joseph in his boxers, as Clarisse was standing only in her underwear, smiling up at him. My god, this woman must be so aroused!

They tumbled into bed in a wave of reckless passion. His lips locked with hers in a frenzied kiss. What started out to be slow and playful turned into heated and passion-filled lovemaking between the two. They fitted together perfectly and the pleasure came naturally. There was no need to try to please the other, no awkward pauses and no badly timed moves. They blended perfectly, moving in exquisite harmony.

"Oh, Clarisse, Clarisse…" Joseph murmured against her skin before her lips claimed his in another passionate frenzy.

Clarisse chuckled into his lips before gasping at the sudden contact of his bulging crotch against her damp opening. Joseph took the opportunity thrust his tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth, tasting her sweetness tinged with champagne. His tongue moved expertly from her mouth to her jawline, moving to her neck, then down to her breasts, leaving not an inch of her creamy skin untouched. Sucking, biting, and licking alternately as he moved from her breasts to lower down her body. He was awakening a burning passion within her that was gradually mounting as he worshipped her body relentlessly.

Reaching her hips, he moved back up. He couldn't get enough her. She was a shining candle that drew moths to her warmth, and he was the luckiest moth as he reached her flame. Her body moved in rhythm with his own, making his mounting pleasure reach its peak. Soon, he wouldn't be able to hold it in anymore.

She moaned out his name in ecstasy as he slid in a finger into her womanhood. He smirked at her reaction and slid another finger. Clarisse made an impatient sound at the back of her throat, knowing that Joseph was just playing with her. Joseph's smirk grew wider as he slid the two digits out of her. Then, swimming in an ocean of pure pleasure, the heavens opened and they both entered a world of real, unrestrained heat and passion, as he slowly made his entrance into her awaiting body. Clarisse's eyes opened wide when, in a skilled movement, Joseph gradually increased his pace and reached her core. She cried out and moaned, pleasure overflowing from her tear-strained eyes, as she hugged the body that lay on top of her. Then, in another tender movement, they both fell back to earth.

A few moments later, they fell asleep, spooned in each other's arms, as they waited for their skin to cool. Before drifting off to sleep, however, Joseph allowed himself a moment to think about what they just did. Yes, both had wanted it for years now, but this had dire consequences if anyone ever found out… And what would Clarisse think, much more do, when she woke up in the morning? But no, now wasn't the right time to worry. Clarisse shifted in her sleep and Joseph wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. He looked at Clarisse again before finally drifting of to sleep himself, savoring the last moments, dreading of what may be the last.

_to be continued..._

* * *

_Now what do you think? I know I should be working on Broken Glass but this is an idea I never wanted to let go... Lizzie wanted it shorter but who cares? It can be long if you like...  
_


	2. Champagne: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own the PD's, Disney does, since this is based on the movie and not the books.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I have been very busy lately…

Thanks for all the reviews! Well, at first we didn't know what you would think about this 'new' Clarisse. But I wanted her to get drunk. At least there would be a reason for them to.. you know. I don't want a carefree queen much - except when this queen is drunk. I mean, you really don't know what you're doing when you're drunk, and it just makes sense that most couples regret it in the morning. But I didn't want Joseph or Clarisse to regret anything; I want them to realize that they really love each other. Besides, I knew I liked to read the after dinner part…

Leonie, thank you so much for beta-reading this! You are the best!

I'm sorry, I tend to ramble sometimes. I don't intend to keep you waiting any longer, so here's the second and last part.

* * *

**Champagne: The Aftermath**

The next day, Clarisse was stirred from her sleep by a throbbing pain in her head. She was only vaguely aware of the warmth surrounding her. She was focusing on the dream she had had last night. And what a wonderful dream it had been, she thought with a smile. She stretched out like a cat, only now noticing how cramped her muscles were. She frowned, wondering what had happened last night.

Why were her muscles so stiff as if she'd slept in only one position the whole night? Why was her head throbbing so badly as if one of the brass flowerpots had hit her on the head? Why couldn't she remember what had taken place last night? These questions bombarded her thoughts, making her head spin. She shook her head and sank back into her bed sheets.

She let out a tired moan as she covered her eyes with her hands. She wasn't aware of Joseph's presence and had quite a shock when she felt his skin touch hers. He pulled her into his arms and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning, my love," he said, looking into Clarisse's startled eyes. He was afraid at first at what he might see in them, but he relaxed when the surprise in her eyes was replaced by realization. Her mouth parted slightly, making a small 'oh', as the events of last night came rushing back to her.

"Oh, my… so it wasn't just a dream…" Clarisse muttered to herself, staring wide-eyed at Joseph.

"No, love, it wasn't a dream," Joseph replied. Did that mean she had been dreaming about them? The thought made him smile inwardly. Taking her hand from under the covers and lovingly kissing it, he chuckled. Clarisse turned her stare, open-mouthed, at their entwined hands and then back to Joseph.

"W-Was I drunk?" she asked, her eyes growing wider when he nodded. So that's why her head was aching as if an elephant had just crashed on it.

"We were BOTH drunk, Clarisse… Champagne."  
He felt the need to defend himself, but he didn't know why. Clarisse closed her mouth for a few seconds before opening it again to speak.

"So, I… you… we, uhh… actually did it?" she asked, incredulous.

"I'm afraid we did," he answered, searching her eyes for something he couldn't tell what. Clarisse momentarily closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. Joseph couldn't tell if she was happy, relieved, or regretting everything that had happened.  
"Are you sorry about what happened last night?" he couldn't help but ask.

"No." Her answer was quick and firm as she looked into his shining black eyes, then she softened. "No… I-I don't think so…" she added, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Thank you."  
Joseph meant those words, he really did. He smiled at her, placing another loving kiss on her still throbbing head. He wound his arms around her, as she snuggled closer, feeling the comforting warmth their nude bodies shared under the covers. Joseph held on to their embrace, closing his eyes briefly, reliving the moments they shared with each other, before deciding to speak.

"Spring, 1983. Remember that day, your Majesty?" he teased and looked at her now, her warm blue eyes a truly breathtaking sight. "You had me at hello," he whispered seductively and she laughed… that deep low laughter he loved so much.

"It has been quite a while, hasn't it?" she chuckled.

"Yes…" he whispered. "And all this time, I have always wanted you…" he breathed.

"Oh Joseph, I… I feel the same way." Clarisse whispered in reply but Joseph caught a slight tremble in her voice.

"But what is it, love?" he asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"I… Well, I… I'm not so sure how to approach this matter, Joseph, and…" she faltered, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I understand," Joseph replied to the unasked question. The look in her eyes said everything he needed to know.

"No, Joseph, what I mean is that I don't know how the monarchy can take another big surprise after… what had happened…" she trailed off, eyes downcast. Joseph felt a pang of jealousy and absently shook it off. He had never got jealous of anything or anyone before, so why did he feel that way now? He turned his attention back to the woman in his arms.

"I'm not asking us to stop; no, rather I'm asking you to wait. Wait until after the political turmoil now, that's all I ask of you, Joseph, please," she begged.

Joseph was silent for a moment, looking deep into her sapphire blue eyes; the same eyes that were asking, no, begging him to wait. He remembered the first time he had laid his eyes on them, when he had literally forgotten to breathe. That was the effect she had on him – she simply took his breath away.

"Of course I will wait, Clarisse, you need not ask me to," he said, smiling down at her lovingly. Clarisse warmly smiled back and gently laid her head on his muscular chest. Joseph held her tighter in his arms, before closing his eyes and smelling her intoxicating scent. He opened his eyes the moment she breathed in deeply.

"I've always longed to touch you, Joseph. I… I know it's wrong of me but… you're all I ever think of at night" she said quietly, playing with the sheets covering them both. She didn't look at him, but Joseph could sense the sincerity in her voice.

He knew what she meant. He could always hear the odd tremble in her voice when she spoke to him. He could always see the soft sparkle in her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. He could always feel her shiver at his subtle touches. Most importantly, he could feel her love every time her lips curved into a vibrant smile, when it was him she was smiling at. He felt loved and special when he knew it were only he and Charlotte who could see the true Clarisse and not her cold exterior as the queen.

Joseph was reliving those countless cups of tea they had had when Clarisse looked up at him, tilting her head, eyes shining with tears threatening yet to fall. Joseph placed a tender kiss on the tip of her nose, making them both smile, pure happiness radiating from them both.

As another series of kisses followed, they suddenly heard a scuffling noise from the other side if the bedroom door. They broke apart right away, panicking. Clarisse gasped and tried to think of possible hiding places for Joseph. Having them caught would be a large leap to shame, and knowing what the people of Genovia would say, it was entirely unthinkable.

Still looking hurriedly for hiding places, she turned her head to the left to look at him, finding him staring at her with a worried expression on his face. Then she saw the lush carpet on the floor past him. It wouldn't be too hard. She pushed Joseph off the bed, making him yelp in surprise, and whispered, "Under the bed, Joseph!"

Joseph, sensing that it was the most sensible thing to do rather than running entirely nude to the bathroom, quickly did as he was told, and rolled under the bed. Luckily, it wasn't dusty at all.

Then, hearing that footsteps were now increasing in volume, Clarisse looked around the room. She gasped when she noticed that their clothes – and underwear – were sprawled on the floor. She quickly got out of bed, and in one swift movement, all their clothes were hidden and thrown rather impulsively under the bed, startling Joseph, who was still as a pole, trying not to move and make any sound.

Clarisse fell back into the pillows and covered herself thoroughly with the sheets while the bedroom door opened to reveal Olivia, her lady's maid.

"Good morning, your Majesty, it's time to wake up. Your schedule's quite busy today, I believe," the young maid said.

Clarisse slowly yawned and somehow sleepily opened her eyes to find Olivia looking at her, her hand still holding the door handle. Clarisse pretended to stretch a little bit, but made sure that the blankets were still covering her body from the neck down.

"I-I'll be right up, Olivia… Just give me a moment to fully wake up."  
She pretended to smile sleepily at her as she closed the door.

The second Clarisse heard the lock click she sprang out of bed immediately and wrapped a robe around her naked body while Joseph timidly crawled out from under the spacious bed.

As he stood up and revealed his nude exterior, Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she remembered the different sensations she had felt when she had touched him. She stood there, transfixed at the sight before her. Joseph caught her staring, smiled cockily, and she grinned at him, then suddenly proceeded to her closet and pulled out a pink robe.

"Here, wear this…" She handed him the robe and smiled at his reaction.

"Pink?" Incredulous, he couldn't help but ask. Clarisse chuckled.

"Only for the meantime, dear. Please… hide in the bathroom, I'll be with you right away. Olivia will be here any minute, now," she said as she pushed him through the bathroom door. Just after she had closed it, a knock sounded from the bedroom door and it opened. Olivia got in and curtsied before the queen.

"Shall I prepare your bath, your Majesty?" she asked. Clarisse shook her head and looked at the girl, trying her best to look composed.

"I think I'll take a shower today, Olivia, thank you."

"Very well then. I'll lay out your clothes, your Majesty."  
She prepared to move but Clarisse gently stopped her.

"No need, Olivia. I'm feeling rather domestic this morning… I'll lay them out myself." She nodded and smiled. Olivia looked at her questioningly but soon smiled and nodded as well.

"If you wish so, your Majesty. Is there anything else I can do for you?'

"Just prepare my tea in the sitting room, please, and then I'll see you in my office in about an hour. Thank you, Olivia."  
The girl curtsied and hurriedly went out of the room, closing the bedroom door gently behind her.

Clarisse walked to the bathroom and found Joseph sitting down on one of the chairs, his back facing the vanity mirror. Then, all of a sudden, an idea came to mind… yes, this could possibly work. Clarisse smiled somehow seductively at him.

"I was just thinking about taking a shower…" Seeing Joseph's interested expression, she continued bravely, "…Will you be joining me?"

His face turned into a shade quite similar to what he was wearing before he managed to stutter out uncharacteristically, "C-Clarisse, I-I really d-don't think that THAT w-would be the best i-idea."  
Clarisse raised an eyebrow and laughed out at Joseph's flustered reaction. Her laughter seemed to ease him a bit but he was still slightly uneasy at the suggested thought. That concerned her a lot.

"What's wrong with it, Joseph?" she asked with a small frown.

"Nothing… it's nothing, Clarisse. But you better hurry," he said, standing up and striding towards her. "You have yet another Parliament meeting today and it wouldn't do to be late, since you didn't start early with the papers."

"Alright, Joseph… Care to join me, then?" Clarisse purred seductively as she absentmindedly undid her robe and turning her enchanting eyes to him pleadingly. Joseph groaned, and she could practically hear the mental battle he was waging in his head.

"You make it quite hard for any man to refuse, my darling… But I have to decline your offer. As much as I loved having you close to me all the time, the shower is a little too dangerous… and risky," he said, matter-of-factly, so as to hide the growing smile on his face. Clarisse frowned, looked away, then sighed. Yes, she knew that, and indeed it was risky if they'd be caught together.

"Very well…" she managed to smile weakly. "Wait for me in the sitting room?" she asked, then noticed his expression as he looked at the robe wrapped around him. "After you have changed, of course," she said with a little chuckle. Joseph nodded, placed a tender little kiss on her lips, and then wrapped his arms around her curvaceous figure. After what seemed like minutes, he went to the sink to wash his face, then dried it with a towel while Clarisse stepped into the showers.

Joseph then walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to change into his previous attire. He got his clothes from under the bed and put them on, not even feeling a tad bit disgusted about wearing the same underwear. He would change as soon as he got to his room, anyway. He ran a hand over his remaining hair in an effort to fix any imaginary mess there might be, no matter how short his hair was.

With one look at the mirror on Clarisse's dressing table, he exited the bedroom and into the sitting room. He sat on the sofa and pulled out a magazine as he waited for her. Thirty minutes later, he found himself staring dumbfounded at Clarisse's slender figure fit inside a closely fitted ensemble in black satin. She blushed under his ogling gaze and twirled in front of him for his benefit.

"So, how do I look?" she asked him as he stood up from his seat. Joseph smiled lovingly, admiring her incomparable beauty.

"Stunning…" he breathed, "Absolutely beautiful."  
Just as Clarisse was about to caress his cheek for his lovely compliment, a knock sounded on the door. Alarmed, Joseph stood firmly, his hands on his sides, while Clarisse regally clasped her hands in front of her.

Then, the door suddenly opened, revealing Charlotte. "Good morning, your Majesty, I have your schedule ready and it is very, very busy… Oh hello, Joe, you're most certainly early," she said as she first sighted Joseph.

"Good morning, Charlotte," Joseph said simply.

"Good morning to you, too, Charlotte. Well, in that case, we should get going," Clarisse said, making her way to the door where Charlotte curtsied as the queen passed. Joseph followed two steps behind as usual.

As they exited, Joseph could hear Clarisse's calm yet interested replies to Charlotte's incessant chatter. Shades appeared at Joseph's side a moment later. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached Clarisse's office, where they both filed in. Joseph felt a tension in the air before he answered Shades unvoiced question by saying he came into her Majesty's room during the change of the guards. Shades relaxed visibly at the explanation and the tension lessened almost immediately.

Since the Queen and Charlotte were now busy with the papers to sign and the upcoming Parliament meeting that morning, Joseph took the opportunity to go to his room, saying he had left something. When he had gotten into his quarters, he quickly took off his clothes and had a quick shower. The thought of having to wear the same clothes for two days had now made him shudder a bit. And since he had almost the same kinds of black shirt and pants, they wouldn't notice his change of clothes. Having taken his much-awaited shower, he went back to her Majesty's office.

At noon, the room was filled with Charlotte's busy talk as she informed Clarisse of the new activities that the festival committee had proposed. She finished breathlessly and handed Clarisse a thick file concerning the import and export goods of Genovia. Clarisse dismissed her, knowing thoughtfully how hungry the assistant was after all the work she was tasked with. Charlotte thanked Clarisse profusely before making a small curtsy and exiting the room, leaving Clarisse and Joseph alone, since Shades was standing guard outside.

"Darling, do you not plan to eat again? You've even only touched half of your toast for breakfast this morning," Joseph said, leaning close to Clarisse's ear after having approached her. He now stood behind her chair, making her mildly aware of his presence.

"This has to be taken care of now or else the documents won't be accepted by our foreign investors," she replied, signing the papers elegantly.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to allow that to happen… again," Joseph said reaching in front of her and closing the file slowly with one hand and the other rested lightly on the her upper back.

Clarisse was rendered incapable of any actions as Joseph took the files away from her hands. She sighed submissively and placed her pen on the table as a sign of surrender. Standing up, she was fully reminded of how close he was while she looked up into his dark brown eyes… those same eyes that held inconceivable love within their depths. She tilted her head, her eyes mimicking the emotion that radiated from Joseph, and smiled lovingly as she raised a hand to caress his face. They walked out of the room minutes later but not before sharing a sweet little kiss, forgetting about the hidden cameras installed in the office. But they didn't really care much. They both knew it was a dangerous relationship and that they were treading on dangerous water, but for their love, they were willing to take the risk… and, perhaps, another glass of champagne.

The End.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story! I hope you liked this chappy... If you have more ideas, perhaps I could write another story. I only need some ideas for a new one :)...

Smiles, Mishka


End file.
